A Phantom of a Mystery (Preview for now)
by FariyFlare
Summary: Danny takes a type to Coolsville, Ohio, USA to visit two of his online friends. Who are they you ask? No other than Shaggy and Scooby! With Danny hanging around, the Mystery Gang will have a bigger mystery under their noses then they could ever dream about! Will the Gang solve the mystery revealing Danny secret? Or will Danny be able to keep his secret intact during his visit?


Danny came into his room through the wall looking quite exhausted from the day events. He made his way over to his bed, hovered there for a bit before letting the glowing rings form transforming him back to human causing him to fall onto his bed. "Can't they have the heart or core to leave me be for a bit?" Danny mumbled to himself as he stared up at his ceiling, "I'm not some kind of superhuman...Well, I guess I am, but I still need sleep to survive."

Just as Danny was about to close his eyes to get a good night sleep...Well, a good enough sleep that a Halfa could get in a ghost infested town, a flashing light from his computer caught his attention. The tired Halfa didn't want to get up, but his curiosity got the better of him causing him to head over to his computer. As Danny sat down and clicked on the flashing icon which brought up a chat window. The Halfa looked at it confused wondering who wanted to talk to him this late at night, well besides Sam and Tucker that is. But once he saw who it was, a small smirk formed and he started typing away.

 _Ghost Boy: Hey Shaggy, what's up?_

 _Shagster: Nothing much man. What about you?_

 _Ghost Boy: I was about to head to bed before I noticed the chat window._

 _Shagster: At this time at night?_

 _Ghost Boy: Hey, I can't help it! It not like I have a choice to stay up this late! The ghosts here seem to enjoy keeping me up all night!_

 _Shagster: Please don't mention ghosts! You know how much I'm afraid of them!_

 _Ghost Boy: Sorry, I guess when you living in Amity Park, it's pretty much a daily topic. Plus I thought you would be over that fear by now from all the mysteries you and your friends solve._

 _Shagster: No way! There is a complete difference between fake ghosts and real ghosts. FAKE ghosts are just people dressed up, up to something when REAL ghosts can disappear and reappear, go through solid objects and can possess people at will! There is no way you will be seeing me near one!_

Danny just shook his head and smirked at Shaggy's rant. He then started to wonder how the scaredy cat would fair when he found out that he was friends with a ghost, or should we say to a half ghost.

 _Ghost Boy: Then I guess I won't be seeing you down in Amity Park anytime soon._

 _Shagster: You got that right. You won't see anywhere that involves the supernatural if I had the choice in the matter._

 _Ghost Boy: Too bad, I was hoping that you would come down for a visit sometime._

 _Shagster: How about you come down and visit me so we don't have to worry about any spooks. Well, that is if you don't take part in solving a mystery._

 _Ghost Boy: Knowing my luck, there will be a ghost showing up no matter where I go._

 _Shagster: It can't be that bad from having a mystery showing up almost everywhere you go when you are trying to avoid them!_

 _Ghost Boy: That sounds like a walk in the park to me._

 _Shagster: How so? It's more like a nightmare than anything!._

 _Ghost Boy: Compared to having powerful ecto beings and others trying to take over the world or doing stuff around that line, solving mysteries sound like a breeze._

 _Shagster: W-W-What d-do you mean by taking over the world?_

 _Ghost Boy: Ah...Forget that I said anything._

 _Shagster: That I can do. All I want to think about is food, food and more food._

 _Scaredy Dog: Yeah, yeah._

 _Shagster: Scooby? When did you get on?_

 _Scaredy Dog: I been here the whole time._

 _Shagster: Really? How come I never noticed?_

 _Scaredy Dog: You were too busy talking to Danny._

 _Ghost Boy: Hey Scoob._

 _Scaredy Dog: Hi Danny._

 _Shagster: Hey Danny, you know how I mention how you should come down sometime?_

 _Ghost Boy: Yeah?_

 _Shagster: Well how about you come down for a bit once summer starts?_

 _Scared Dog: Yeah! Yeah!_

 _Ghost Boy: I don't know..._

 _Shagster: Come on man, by the sounds of it, you need a get away from that spooky ooky town just to relax!_

"I wish," Danny said to himself as he remembered the last few times he tried to get away from Amity but ending up having to Go Ghost to save the day. If he truly wanted to have a relaxing vacation without the need to Go Ghost, he had to find some way to block all the Ghost Portals and to keep Vlad busy for a bit. But even then he had the feeling that he would still be needing to Go Ghost to save the day.

 _Ghost Boy: I will have to think about it. But don't blame me if ghost attacks keep happening when I'm down there._

 _Shagster: I won't, you can count on that. But if it does happen, it may just be because of mine, Scoob's and the rest of the gangs' luck. Anyways I have to go. Talk to you later._

 _Scaredy Dog: Yeah, bye!_

 _Ghost Boy: Night guys._

Danny then lends back in his chair as he stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. "If I do go down, Shaggy, Scooby and the rest of the gang won't just have ghosts to deal with. They will have a bigger mystery than what they could ever dream of right under their nose," he chuckled.

* * *

 **Well here is a preview for a story I have off to the side. I decided to upload some previews of some of my other stories that I haven't uploaded yet as I work figuring out what should happen in my main stories that you all have been enjoying. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this little preview and can't wait for more in the future once I have my other stories updated more. Also, if you want you can send in some ideas for what is to happen in this. This story isn't really based on any series, so if you want me to do some chapters based on some of the episodes or movies, let me know down in the comments and remember to say what series the episode is from or what movie it is.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
